


Heavy-Loaded Fruit Tree

by peevee



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Clothed Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, PWP, Slight D/s Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peevee/pseuds/peevee
Summary: Stevie tugged at her tie and gulped her champagne, coughing as the bubbles fizzed up her nose. Was it getting hot in here? She struggled for air. “I like your… uh. Dress.”“Oh, I know. I’ve seen you looking.” Alexis waggled her eyebrows, then scrunched her eyes half-shut a few times. “Wink.”
Relationships: Stevie Budd/Alexis Rose
Comments: 28
Kudos: 122





	Heavy-Loaded Fruit Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dress by PJ Harvey, of course.

The Dress was a huge fucking problem. 

Yeah, okay, there was the fact that it was literally a fucking wedding dress. The wedding was over, though, and it had only been semi-freaky to see David and Alexis drift down the aisle together like a blissful incestuous couple, each looking as radiant as the other. 

Now, Stevie was flopped on Alexis’ bed, head hanging backwards off the end as she watched David slow-dance with Patrick, and Alexis pour another flute of champagne down her throat. She was still wearing The Dress, and yeah, it _did_ deserve capitalisation, because no other dresses Alexis had ever worn had made Stevie feel like her brain was about to leak out of her ears. 

The bottom half, like, fine. It was a dress. Skirty, swooshy thing, whatever. It was nice. Silky. The top half…

Stevie turned over and propped her chin on her hands to stare a little more. There were enough empty bottles scattered over the room that nobody was going to notice her eyes tracking down, down the deep vee of exposed skin, Alexis’ little tits barely fucking contained by two flimsy triangles of silk, and like, _how_ did she do that without risking indecent exposure? Stevie swallowed, grabbed her champagne flute off the floor and drained it. Alexis had turned away to refill her glass, but the back of the dress wasn’t much better, a criss-cross of thin straps all the way down to the small of her back that faded to nothing if Stevie let her eyes unfocus. Jesus. She was going insane over here; she needed to go home and masturbate herself into oblivion, and then maybe one day in the distant future, she could look Alexis in the eye again without thinking about sucking on her nipples. 

“Stevie? Earth to Stevie! Hellooo?”

“Uh, sorry - what?”

“Top up?” Alexis wiggled the bottle of champagne enticingly. Then wiggled a little herself, her glossy hair bouncing against her shoulders. Ugh. 

“Yes,” said Stevie, dragging her eyes up to Alexis’ face, then dragging herself upright. “More alcohol please. Good life choices.” 

“Have I told you that I love this little look you’ve got going on?” said Alexis, gesturing to Stevie’s suit as she poured champagne into Stevie’s glass. “It’s very _Cara Delevigne at Princess Eugenie’s Wedding_.” 

“Um. Thanks.” Stevie tugged at her tie and gulped her champagne, coughing as the bubbles fizzed up her nose. Was it getting hot in here? She struggled for air. “I like your… uh. Dress.”

“Oh, I know. I’ve seen you looking.” Alexis waggled her eyebrows, then scrunched her eyes half-shut a few times. “Wink.”

“Wink?”

“Wink wink. Just two single gals, all alone on the night of a gorgeous wedding. What to do?”

“I, um -” Stevie managed.

“Alexis!” David suddenly yelled over Patrick’s shoulder. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doing over there, you filthy harlot.”

“Ow?” said Patrick, cupping one hand over his ear. 

“Oh, go away and be disgusting and married somewhere else,” said Alexis. “Let me have my fun!”

“Your… fun?” said Stevie, feeling like she’d been about five steps behind for this entire conversation. 

“Mmm!” said Alexis. She did something odd with her face and wiggled again. Stevie’s eyes were helplessly drawn to her chest, which just kind of… bounced enticingly. Fuck.

“Oh, ew,” said David. “Patrick, we’re leaving.”

“Wait, what?” said Patrick.

“Wait, _what_?” said Stevie, but David was already grabbing Patrick by the hand and dragging him out of the motel room, slamming the door loudly. 

“Sooo,” said Alexis, reaching out a finger to draw it down Stevie’s nose and poke the end of it playfully. “Want to?”

“Can I just… are we talking about… uh. Sex?”

“Duh!” said Alexis. “Or, wait. You do want to, right? I’m normally _really_ good at working out when someone wants to have sex with me. And you keep going all, like, red and sweaty when you look at my boobs.” She leaned a little closer and dropped her voice to a stage whisper. “That’s usually a good sign.”

Stevie felt a little like she was experiencing the world’s strangest déjà vu. “I didn’t know you would want that,” she managed.

“Well.” Alexis’ eyebrows did something acrobatic, and her eyes gleamed. “You don’t know everything about me, Stevie-bee.”

Stevie opened her mouth to say something very witty and scathing, but it was swallowed as Alexis leaned down and kissed her. Stevie kissed back, mostly out of surprise, a little gasp escaping her as Alexis slid her tongue lightly over her lower lip. She smelled expensive, and her mouth was warm and pillowy soft; no chapped lips for Alexis Rose. She probably had an entire arsenal of skincare products to keep it that way. Stevie’s hand clutched at Alexis’ bare shoulder and Alexis slid her fingers through Stevie’s hair, cupping the back of her head and tilting it to give them a better angle. 

“I, uh -” Stevie mumbled into the kiss. “I hope you know I have literally no idea what I’m doing here.”

“Aw,” said Alexis. She patted the top of Stevie’s head. “Well, I can help you with that. Here.”

She straightened and trotted over to drag one of the crappy little motel chairs over beside the bed, then sat on the edge of it and spread her legs. Stevie blinked, her eyes glued to the drape of thin white silk that really, _really_ wasn’t hiding much of anything. She swallowed. 

“Come here,” said Alexis firmly, and Stevie shivered, despite the warmth that was making sweat prickle underneath the collar of her shirt. She slid off the bed and onto the floor and awkwardly made her way over until she was kneeling between Alexis’ legs, her clammy hands hovering tentatively over Alexis’ thighs. 

“Mm,” said Alexis, her smile only getting wider. “That’s a really good look for you.”

“Shut up,” said Stevie, ducking her head to press her face into Alexis’ thigh. Alexis laughed, and gave her hair a little tug. Stevie closed her eyes and bit her lip. _Fuck_.

“That’s it,” Alexis sighed.

Stevie let her head tip back, let her hands fall onto Alexis’ silk-covered thighs. She blinked her eyes open and found Alexis looking down at her with a strange, intense expression on her face. 

“Can I -?” Stevie found herself saying. Her voice sounded weirdly distant to her own ears, and she couldn’t stop glancing down at the shadowy space where the dress gathered between Alexis’ legs. She leaned a little closer, breathing heavily. 

“You’re going to ruin my dress,” said Alexis, but her eyes were dark, and her hand still held Stevie’s head firmly against her, so Stevie opened her mouth.

It was just silk, at first. Smooth and cool under her tongue, quickly wetted by the saliva flooding her mouth, and then, god, it was like there was nothing between them at all. It was some stupidly, ridiculously expensive silk that was so fine that it practically melted in her mouth, and the texture on her tongue was as if Alexis was bare against her.

Stevie moaned, shocked by how much she liked this. Her insides felt like liquid fire, and she was suddenly desperate to taste, to have her _properly_. Her clumsy hands scrabbled at the hem of the gown, Alexis twisting to help her, crumpling that gorgeous dress up around her waist to leave her exposed and spread open and so fucking beautiful that Stevie almost choked on the want that was expanding and spreading inside her.

“Alexis,” she rasped. She felt like she was about to freak the fuck out, or hyperventilate. Possibly run away, although she wasn’t sure that her legs would hold her. 

“Open your mouth,” said Alexis. Her hand fisted in Stevie’s hair, pinpricks of pain tugging at her scalp. Stevie obeyed helplessly, shuffling forward on her knees to get closer, the sweet-sharp smell of Alexis making her dizzy. “That’s it, c’mon. You were doing really good.”

Stevie leaned into the firm pressure of her fingers and felt Alexis gentle her touch, stroking the back of her head even as she spread her legs wider and used her other hand to gather her dress out of the way. Her cunt was so _pretty_ Stevie almost couldn’t look at it. She was waxed bare, of course, as silky-smooth as every other part of her, and all Stevie could think of was how obscenely exposed it left her, no obscuring thicket of hair to part. She was just… pink and wet and ready for Stevie’s mouth. 

She gasped, when Stevie leaned in to lick her. Stevie kept her tongue flat and gentle and just tasted her, at first. Everything was so much wetter than she’d thought it would be, and it was even more surprising how _soft_ Alexis was, how much she responded to the slightest movement of Stevie’s tongue. Her thighs flexed around Stevie’s ears, her hand still firmly in Stevie’s hair, and Stevie felt completely surrounded by her, the smell of her, how unbelievably warm she was. She shifted on her knees, so wet she could feel it when she pressed her thighs together. She squirmed and opened her mouth wider, letting the tip of her tongue slide inside Alexis, feeling greedy for her, untethered.

“Oh,” Alexis moaned, “yeah, put it in, baby.”

Stevie’s stomach knotted with something that could have been embarrassment, or could have been how exquisitely turned on she was. _Baby_. God, why was that hot? She was pretty sure she was older than Alexis by like, several years.

Alexis shifted, her hand leaving the back of Stevie’s head, and Stevie barely stopped herself from making a truly embarrassing noise at the loss of that warm, firm pressure. She looked up, to find that Alexis was reaching up to slip the straps of her dress off her shoulders. It fluttered down her torso as if in slow motion, leaving her bare from the waist up, and Stevie wondered if it was possible for a person’s eyes to fall out of their head in real life. 

“Fuck,” she managed.

“Aw,” said Alexis. “Thanks, babe.” She cupped her tits in her hands and gave them a little jiggle, and Stevie had to duck back down to press her face into Alexis’ thigh, let her breath shudder out. 

“It’s… really annoying, how hot you are,” she said, muffled into bare, soft skin. “I just want you to know that.”

“Mm. Put your mouth back on me,” said Alexis. “C’mon, Stevie.”

And god, hearing Alexis say her name in that low, dark sort of voice. All she could do was open up, and let Alexis gently coax her head back between her legs. She was so wet now that it had soaked the dress, and she was shivering, rubbing herself against Stevie’s tongue so all Stevie had to do was let herself be used until Alexis moaned and clenched her hand in Stevie’s hair and came with a shudder against her.

When she was done, Stevie scrambled up and kissed her, clumsy, and Alexis sighed into her mouth and tugged her into her lap. It was awkward, because everything Stevie did was awkward, but soon Alexis had popped open the buttons on her pants and was sliding her hand inside. She gave a little gasp when she discovered how wet Stevie was.

“Oh!” she said, delighted. “Stevie, you bad girl. You liked that.”

She stroked her fingers with torturously deliberate precision, and Stevie’s mouth dropped open, her eyes sliding shut. She spared half a thought to feeling self-conscious that she wasn’t waxed smooth like Alexis was, but then she had no thoughts left for anything, because Alexis started to slip her fingers back and forth in a quick, brain-melting rhythm.

“Uh,” Stevie managed. She felt like she might have forgotten how to breathe, suspended there and held by the delicate movements of Alexis’ fingers against her. It built and built as she gasped and clutched at Alexis’ shoulders.

“That’s it,” said Alexis, low against Stevie’s throat. “That’s it, come on, Stevie.”

“Alexis -” Stevie gasped. Her legs were shaking, her entire body tensed up and reaching, so close she almost sobbed with it. Alexis nosed at her jaw, then kissed her, achingly slow and sweet and Stevie gasped into her mouth and started to come as Alexis stroked her through it.

They were still, somehow, perched together on one of the motel’s crappy chairs. Alexis had one arm around Stevie’s back to hold her firmly in place, and Stevie knew she should move, should say something stupid to make Alexis squawk and laugh and push her off, but she couldn’t make herself do anything except sit with her face pressed into Alexis’ expensive-smelling neck.

Finally, Alexis sighed, and kissed the top of Stevie’s head. 

“Champagne?” she said. “I think there should be more champagne.”

Stevie wiggled clumsily off her lap. She held her pants up with one hand and watched as Alexis shrugged back into her damp, stained dress, still somehow looking effortlessly put-together. She barely had to think about it before she was leaning down to kiss Alexis on the surprised ‘o’ of her mouth.

“You really have the best ideas.”


End file.
